


[Podfic] Putting the F-U-N in Funeral

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Administrative Assistant Derek Hale, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Cora Hale, Awesome Laura Hale, BAMF Lydia Martin, Baked Goods, Baker Stiles Stilinski, Bakery, Download Available, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gardener Derek Hale, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sibling Love, Snark, Wakes & Funerals, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hale & Daughters Funeral Home," Derek says dully.</p><p>"Oh ho! And which daughter are you?"</p><p>Derek casts his eyes up to the ceiling. It's going to be one of those calls.</p><p>(In which Derek is a bored secretary, Stiles is a baker who may or may not have ulterior motives, and there are entirely too many macaroons.)</p><p>Podfic of apocryphal's <i>Putting the F-U-N in Funeral</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Putting the F-U-N in Funeral

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Putting the F-U-N in Funeral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789946) by [apocryphal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphal/pseuds/apocryphal). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/zqs6lwh7f20l283/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Putting%20the%20FUN%20in%20Funeral%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 01:14:15 | 68 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 without music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/wm8ztof0jiokl13/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Putting%20the%20FUN%20in%20Funeral%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 01:09:54 | 64 MB  
[MP3 without music](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/74eofwdc3vd7oeu/%5Bpodfic%5D_Putting_the_FUN_in_Funeral.mp3) (mediafire) | 01:09:54 | 64 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/putting-f-u-n-in-funeral)  
  
### Music

The Wire - HAIM 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to apocryphal for giving me permission to record this, and thanks again for the song suggestion! :))
> 
> Idek what the cover art is LOL That was literally the only picture of Tyler I found that I could photoshop a macaroon into, sooo... anyway.
> 
> If you like the story, please make sure to leave feedback to the author. ♥


End file.
